Svěř se mi
by SallyPejr
Summary: Další alternativa na první políbení na Baker Street a co z toho vzešlo...


John má Sherlocka opravdu rád, je to jeho nejlepší přítel. (A velice v hloubi duše, tak hluboko, aby si to snad ani jeden Holmes nemohl vydedukovat, ho má má rád i víc než jen jako kamaráda, ale to se nepočítá.) John má Sherlocka opravdu rád, ale momentálně by ho nejraději zabil.

V noci Sherlock vyřešil Dimmockův případ a John se odvážil doufat, že by následující den mohl Sherlock strávit odpočinkem, možná dokonce i spánkem.

Doufal marně, protože Sherlock už od osmi z nudy ničí byt i Johnovi nervy.

„Co kdybys toho už nechal?!" křikne John na Sherlocka, který si háže míčkem takovým způsobem, aby pokaždé trefil jinou knihu v knihovně. A je mu přitom jedno, kolik přitom shodí věcí.

„Já se nudím!" řekne Sherlock důrazně.

„Tak se nějak zabav!" odsekne John. „A zkus to tak, abys nebyl otravný!" dodá a vydá se do kuchyně, aby si uvařil další čaj. Ovšem obává se, že ten mu na uklidnění stačit nebude.

„Já nejsem otravný!" rozkřikne se Sherlock a vyskočí z křesla, jako by seděl na pružině.

„To teda seš." hádá se John. „Místo toho, aby ses nějak zabavil jako normální lidi, tak tady jenom fňukáš, jak se nudíš."

„Já nefňukám." odsekne Sherlock naštvaně. „No ale prozraď mi, co takový 'normální' lidi dělají, když se chtějí zabavit." řekne s nosem nakrčeným nechutí nad představou, že by měl napodobovat plebs.

„Mají koníčky, sportují, čtou si, jdou do kina nebo na schůzku, nebo jdou ven, dělají cokoliv, ale nedohánějí své spolubydlící k šílenství." řekne John stejně naštvaným tónem jako má po celý rozhovor.

„Já tě nedoháním k šílenství." brání se Sherlock a s naštvaným výrazem si stoupne těsně před Johna.

„Ale doháníš! Tvoje chování k tomu bohatě stačí." rozhodí John rukama. „Buď seš jak ledová socha nebo jako malý děcko a já si nejsem jistý, co z toho mě vytáčí víc!"

„No tak, když tě tak štvu, tak co tady děláš?!" křikne na něj Sherlock.

„Bydlím tady!"

„A jak dlouho ještě?" zeptá se Sherlock, ale tentokrát se nehádá, tentokrát zní ustaraně. Opravdu vypadá, jako by mu ta otázka dělala starosti.

„Doufám, že ještě hodně dlouho." řekne John a založí si ruce na prsou. „Nejsem teď zrovna v náladě, abych si hledal jiný podnájem."

„Vážně?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu pochybovačně.

„Jo, vážně." příkývne John na souhlas a krátce se pousměje, než opět nasadí vážný výraz. „Kdybys byl co k čemu, tak se mi pobyt tady snažíš zpříjemnit a nechováš se jako trucující pětiletý děc-"

John nedopoví, protože ho Sherlock chytne za tváře a políbí ho na rty. O zlomek vteřiny později od něj detektiv uskočí metr a půl dozadu a ohromeně na něj hledí. John opatrně zvedne ruku a dotkne se svých rtů.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptá se nechápavě a zase ruku spustí dolů.

„Já-" začne Sherlock, ale nic víc neřekne. Jen jeho výraz se pomalu mění z ohromeného na paniku.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptá se John znovu a trochu se zamračí. Co za tím vězí? Má o něj Sherlock zájem? Jde jen o nějaký pokus? Sherlock nikdy zájem neprojevil, tak proč?

Holmes uhne pohledem a stále mlčí.

Ticho trvá dál a je čím dál horší.

Nakonec už to John nevydrží, na tohle už nervy nemá. Otočí se na patě, sebere svou bundu a vyrazí pryč. Potřebuje se uklidnit a vzpamatovat.

Ovšem na uklidnění moc času nemá. O dvě ulice dál vedle něj zastaví auto a jeho zadní dveře se otevřou.

- - o - -

Černé auto Johna odveze k velice luxusní restauraci, kde John určitě ještě nikdy nebyl.

„Běžte dál, Johne." poradí mu ještě Anthea, než se auto rozjede pryč.

John nějak pochybuje, že by jeho rifle, svetr nebo bunda byli vhodné do podniku, jako je tenhle, ale poslechne.

Sotva projde dveřmi, zastaví se u něj nažehlený chlápek s blond vlasy ulíznutými až k hlavě.

„Přejete si, pane?" řekne chlápek s tónem a s výrazem, jako by mluvil s malomocným.

„Čeká tu na mě Mycroft Holmes." řekne John a trochu se zamračí.

„Tento gentleman zde je, ale jste si jistý, že vaše oblečení-"

„Tak hele." přeruší John nažehlenýho chlápka a vztekle se na něj zamračí. „Buď mě k němu doveďte nebo mu vysvětlujte, proč mě nechcete pustit dovnitř. Bude mít určitě radost." To poslední, co John momentálně potřebuje, je idiot, který mu bude předhazovat, že není dost nóbl, aby mohl do drahého podniku. Ne, že by John předpokládal, že na večeři v tomhle podniku má u sebe dost financí. Nebo na účtu.

„Počkejte, prosím, zde." řekne chlápek škrobeně a odejde pryč. Vypadá přitom, jako by spolknul pravítko pokapané citrónem.

John ho může přes prosklenné dveře vidět, jak odcupital k jednomu ze stolů s bílým ubrusem až na zem a s někým tam ohnutý skoro do pravého úhlu mluví. Nejdřív se tvářil omluvně, pak trochu rozčíleně a vzápětí od stolu odchází s úklonou málem až na zem a s lítostivým a trochu ustaraným výrazem.

„Pojďte, prosím, za mnou." řekne chlápek Johnovi, když se k němu vrátí a vyrazí zpět mezi stoly.

John nemusí být genius, aby mu bylo jasné, že je na něj chlápek naštvaný, protože kvůli němu (obyčejné lůze) dostal kartáč.

„Johne, přišel jste akorát včas, za chvíli se bude podávat večeře." prohodí Mycroft Holmes a upije ze své sklenice s vínem.

„Ne, že bych tady večeřet chtěl." řekne John trochu kysele.

Sotva dosedne na židli naproti Holmesovi, zjeví se u stolu číšník, cosi s francouzským přízvukem zašvitoří, nalije Johnovi víno a zmizí.

„Proč jste mě sem nechal dovést?" zeptá se John a s nespokojeným výrazem se na Mycrofta dívá.

„Prý jste se opět pohádal s mým bratrem." prohodí Mycroft skoro ledabyle, ale probodává doktora upřeným pohledem bez mrkání.

„Dobré zprávy se šíří rychle." odfrkne si John, ale tahle odpověď ho neuspokojila. „Hádáme se se Sherlockem často, ale málokdy to znamená únos."

„Tohle není únos, jen pozvání na večeři a pokus o rozhovor."

„To je smůla, zrovna nemám hlad ani náladu." odsekne si John a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Blíží se sedmá hodina a vy jste od oběda nic nejedl." namítne Mycroft.

„Jak to do háje-" začne John naštvaně, ale přeruší ho obsluha, která se objevila u stolu i s prvním chodem. Položí před dva muže po talíři s jídlem, jehož název by John nejspíš nebyl schopný ani vyslovit a zmizí.

„Řekněte, mají všichni Holmesové narušenou osobnost nebo jste vy dva čestnou vyjímkou?" zeptá se John a naštvaně se mračí.

„Johne, nekritizujte naši rodinu. Nevyrostl jste v ní." řekne Mycroft vážně s vidličkou v jedné ruce. „Naše rodina je příšerná. Matka je histerická herečka, otec workoholik, příbuzní mají morálku devatenáctého století. Nikdo z Holmesů neměl to štěstí, aby měl normální dětství a život. Já jsem to nejnormálnější, co naše rodina nabízí. O ostatních si udělejte obrázek sám."

„To proto o sobě Sherlock pořád tvrdí, že je sociopat?" zeptá se John.

Zatímco Mycroft snědl většinu svého předkrmu, John se své porce ani nedotknul.

„Obávám se, že to, jaký je Sherlock teď, je moje práce." řekne Mycroft hlasem bez emocí.

„Gratuluji, musíte na sebe být hrdý." ucedí John kysele.

„Jsem všechno, jenom ne hrdý, Johne." odpoví mu Mycroft vážně.

Znovu se objeví obsluha a nahradí předkrmy polévkou.

„Proč jste mě sem nechal přivést?" zeptá se John znovu po chvíli ticha.

„Protože jste se pohádal se Sherlockem." odpoví mu Mycroft stejně jako předtím. „A proto, že vás můj bratr políbil." dodá po první lžíci polévky.

„Co?!" vyhrkne John překvapeně, čímž si od několika lidí vyslouží dost nespokojené pohledy. „Vás to voyerství musí vážně bavit." řekne John rozčíleně.

„Jsem raději, když vím, co Sherlock dělá." pokrčí Mycroft rameny.

John si jen naštvaně odfrkne a nevěřícně zavrtí hlavou. I v hodinovém hotelu by měl větší soukromí než ve vlastním bytě a to díky tomudle chlápkovi.

„Mezi mnou a Sherlockem je velký věkový rozdíl, což v dětství vedlo k mnoha hádkám a problémům." povídá Mycroft s vážnou tváří, zatímco pomalu jí svou porci. „Jednou, když byl Sherlock zase příliš otravný, jsem mu řekl, že jsem jeho bratr, ne jeho kamarád. Ať mi dá aspoň jeden den pokoj a jde si za ostatními přáteli. Celý den stál na tom místě, kde jsme se pohádali. Neuhnul ani o krok, ani nepromluvil, jen občas tiše brečel. Když jsem se ho večer zeptal, co tam dělá, řekl mi, že jsem ho poslal na místo, které neexistuje. Že ho jeho jediný kamarád, tedy já, odvrhnul, a že on jiné nemá a nikdy neměl. V tu chvíli jsem se nenáviděl a cítím to stejně, i když si na to vzpomenu. Nejhorší na tom ovšem bylo, že Sherlock vůči mně necítil nenávist ani zlost. On ochladl. Přestaly dokonce i ty jeho dětinské záchvaty vzteku. Jako by vzal všechny svoje emoce a vymazal je. Samozřejmě dokáže vše skvěle zahrát, talent, který podědil po matce, ale doopravdy je necítí. Já ho ranil víc než ostatní a kvůli mně je z mého bratra to, co je z něj nyní."

Po chvíli ticha s objeví obsluha a znovu vymění chody na stole.

„Proč mi to říkáte?" zeptá se John tichým hlasem.

„Protože Sherlock nikdy neprojevoval emoce, empatii ani nic tomu podobného a to bez ohledu na to, s kým jednal. Až dokud se nesetkal s vámi."

„Se mnou?" zopakuje John překvapeně a skoro údivem vykulí oči. „Nevzpomínám si, že by Sherlock projevoval nějaké emoce krom zlosti, nespokojenosti a trucování."

„Nikdy se neusmál? Nikdy jste se spolu ničemu nesmáli?" zeptá se Mycroft s pozvednutým obočím.

John se zarazí a uhne pohledem. Je pravda, že občas, když je Sherlock obzvášť spokojený sám se sebou, nebo když se mu něco podaří, tak se směje. Vždyť občas oba vybuchli smíchem, a pak nebyli schopní přestat.

„Sherlock celý život svoje pocity a city ničil a vymazával, až je nakonec doopravdy neměl." pokračuje Mycroft, který odpověď na svůj dotaz znal už dávno. „Myslíte, že teď, když se mu opět objevily, že si s nimi ví rady? Musí to pro něj být jako říše divů. Nebo hrůzy."

„O co vám jde, Mycrofte?" zeptá se podmračený John. „Chcete mě dát se Sherlockem dohromady, nebo co?"

„To opravdu ne. Nebudu svému bratrovi dělat dohazovačku." mávne Mycroft rukou, jako by zaháněl otravnou mouchu. „Jen chci, abyste Sherlocka a jeho chování pochopil. Já kdysi udělal obrovskou chybu a nechci, abyste ji zopakoval. Nechci, aby kdokoliv ublíži mému bratrovi."

- - o - -

Když se John vrátí na Baker Street, sedí Sherlock v křesle a vůbec se nehýbe. Skoro to vypadá, jako by si vůbec nevšiml Johnovi přítomnosti, ale když si doktor pověsí bundu a vydá se ke svému křeslu, Sherlock se postaví. Zůstanou stát naproti sobě a chvíli na sebe jen mlčky hledí.

„Chci se omluvit za to, co jsem udělal." řekne Sherlock nakonec tichým hlasem bez emocí.

„A já chci vědět, proč jsi to udělal." prohlásí John klidně.

„Já – nevím." odpoví mu Sherlock váhavě a uhne pohledem.

„Musel's mít nějaký důvod."

„Já nevím." zopakuje Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Měl to být pokus nebo něco jiného?" vyzvídá John a Sherlockova rozčílení si nevšímá. „Chceš sex, vztah nebo jenom něco zkusit nebo to byl jenom omyl?"

„Já nevím!" rozhodí Sherlock naštvaně rukama. „Prostě nevím! Nemůžeš se spokojit jenom s tím?!"

„Ne, nemůžu." odsekne John, ale pak se zarazí a klidným tónem pokračuje. „Jdu spát, protože zítra musím do práce. Vrátím se až večer po šesté. Chci, abys mi, až se vrátím, řekl, proč jsi to udělal. Proč jsi mě políbil. Je mi jedno, kterou z těch odpovědí si vybereš, já se zařídím stejně. Ale chci odpověď, jasné?"

Watson chvíli mlčky stojí a pozoruje svého spollubydlícího, jako by čekal na odpověď, ale ta nepřichází. Nakonec si John jen povzdechne a vydá se ke dveřím.

„Dobrou noc." prohodí ještě mezi dveřmi, než vyrazí do koupelny a pak do ložnice.

- - o - -

Dvanáctihodinové směny bývají dlouhé a únavné, ale ta dnešní snad byla nekonečná. John se věnoval pacientům, pro všechny měl radu a chápavý úsměv, ke všem se snažil chovat co nejprofesionálněji to jde a stejně se celý den třepal netrpělivostí, aby už bylo šest a on mohl domů. Není divu, že si Sarah a ostatní všimli, že se něco děje, když se celý den choval jako na jehlách. Ale nakonec se dočkal, směna skončila a on mohl vyrazit domů.

Cesta taxíkem se zdála být dvakrát tak dlouhá, co obvykle a John byl už tak dost netrpělivý, ovšem to ho velice rychle přešlo, když se ocitl na Baker Street.

Konečně se doví Sherlockovu odpověď, to ano, ale – co když se Sherlock rozhodne, že to byl jen omyl? Jen nějaký zkrat, nic, co by bylo třeba brát vážně nebo opakovat? Co bude pak dělat on? Dokáže se s tím smířit a dodržet slovo, že se zařídí stejně jako Sherlock?

Celý den se John nemohl dočkat, až dorazí domů a teď se mu vůbec nechce do schodů. Přiadá si, jako by měl nohy z olova a žaludek na vodě, když výjde schodiště a otevírá dveře do bytu.

Stejně jako při včerejším návratu i dnes sedí Sherlock v křesle a jako včera i dnes se pohne teprve, když si John pověsí bundu a vydá se ke křeslu. Detektiv se postaví před doktora a trochu nejistě se na něj dívá.

„Už víš odpověď?" zeptá se John opatrně.

„Ano. Já- Chci sex, o to mi jde." řekne Sherlock rozhodně.

„Jenom o to?"

„Jo." odpoví mu detektiv.

„Tak dobrá." přikývne John hlavou na souhlas.

Sherlock ujde poslední metr, který je od sebe odděluje a opatrně chytne Johna za tváře. Na zlomek vteřiny se ještě zarazí, než ho políbí. John s přivřenýma očima zvedne ruce, jednou chytí Sherlocka za týl a druhou ho obejme kolem pasu.

Dlouho tak stojí a líbají se, než se John odtáhne a položí si hlavu na Sherlockovo rameno. Holmes ho obejme kolem ramen a přitáhne si ho co nejblíž k sobě, než se opře bradou o Johnovo temeno.

„Proč mi lžeš?" zeptá se John po chvilce tichým klidným hlasem.

„Nelžu ti." namítne Sherlock a nejistě se zamračí.

„Lžeš." stojí si John za svým, ale i nadále mluví stejným klidným tónem. „Kdyby ti šlo jen o sex, tak ti tohle nestačí. Proč mi neřekneš pravdu?"

Sherlock k sobě Johna na okamžik víc přitiskne, ale pak ho pustí a pomalu ustoupí o krok.

„Řekl jsi, že uděláš to, co já." řekne trochu rozčíleně.

„A taky jsem chtěl pravdivou odpověď." přikývne John hlavou.

„Jenže já nevím, co odpovědět!" rozkřikne se Sherlock. „A co když odpovím špatně a ty odejdeš?!"

„Sherlocku!" zarazí ho John a chlácholivě zvedne ruce. „Já chci, abys mi odpověděl, a ať už řekneš cokoliv, já odsud neodejdu, je to jasné?"

Sherlock nejistě přešlápne a omotá si ruce kolem pasu.

„Jenže já nevím, co odpovědět. Neznám emoce." rozhodí detektiv nakonec rukama. „Všechny emoce jsem vymazal, už když jsem byl děcko a ani předtím jsem necítil to, co cítím k tobě, tak jak ti mám říct, co chci, když to sám nevím?! Já nevím, jestli chci sex nebo vztah, já-! Já chci prostě tebe. Jenom tebe a nic jiného!"

John přejde k rozčílenému Sherlockovi, chytne ho za tváře a políbí ho. Když se odtáhne, Sherlock na něj udiveně hledí a vypadá, že snad ani nedýchá.

„Pitomče, já tě taky miluju." řekne John s úsměvem.

Sherlock překvapeně zamrká a vzápětí Johna znovu pevně obejme a políbí.


End file.
